


[Podfic] When Push Comes To Chevre

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Gen, Goat Farm, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Wakanda (Marvel), rhinoceros, the freshest of memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Bucky Barnes acquires a plot of land in Wakanda, buys some goats, grows peanuts and sweet potatoes, and fosters a wayward rhinoceros. That's it, that's the story.





	[Podfic] When Push Comes To Chevre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Push Comes To Chevre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707130) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



 

 

[**Download from Gdrive**](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1e-C6QXN5irKdDTcPEJKKrRFvL_xoAJAD/view?usp=sharing) (84 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to copperbadge for blanket permission, and to etraytin for recommending this delightful story.


End file.
